Nova
Nova '''(ノバ) is a mysterious woman who possesses a great power that is sought by everybody. Even Sariel and Tarmiel mentioned that she could potentially be the other person to stand at the pinnacle of all races like Escanor. She is Escanor`s master and is revered as the Progenitor of the ''Apostle Race''; being the first Apostle she is the strongest member of the race itself, being the living personification of the Heavens. Her divinity is matched by the Supreme Deity and the Demon King; due to that even the Goddess Clan and the Demon Clan fear and revere her due to her great power and prestige. Even disciplines of her`s become Holy Knights. Her many followers have acquired the want and need for Peace in Britannica; desperately wishing for that. Called '''Lady Nova '''by the Four Archangels, she is highly respected in the Goddess Clan, as well as by the Supreme Deity who has adopted her as her little sister and equal. She is referred to as the '''Blue Rose Holy Saint '''or more simply '''Nova-sama '''among the Demon Clan as she has a closer connection with the Demon King. She is also a peacemaker among the two major clans, and is often called to areas of conflict. Her leadership is undisputed and many people respect her; in most cases she is called the very Progenitor of the word "Saints", being considered to be the very first one. Her very presence commands great respect, even the feeling of her massive divinity is respected by all who follow her. She is a student of the Dusk Raven Fairy, Kay who also happens to be a Knight of the Round Table. She too is a member of the Round Table alongside her master. Appearance Nova takes the appearance of a young adult woman with blonde hair cut in layers. Her hair is styled in a very unusual shape with it being cut short in the front and back except for a little portion of her hair at the back; which is braided and has a hair bow at the end of her braided hair. Her amethyst-colored eyes are pure and filled with a mystical charm that draws people in. As, she is biologically immortal, she cannot bear and thus bears the same appearance as she had four hundred years ago. In terms of appearance, she is biologically 15 years old but in terms of her knowledge, she is mentally 3,000 years old. Personality Nova is a tranquil individual who believes in the sentience of human beings and is willing to fight for Humanity`s survival; being an neutral party in the Holy Wars. As she is technically one of the Overseers, she had an obligation towards all involved parties in the Holy Wars to never interfere despite her own personal feelings towards the matter. As noted by her status as the Overseer, she is indeed neutral and lacks a true "personality", as she cannot see the importance of the word "friends". Much like Gowther, her mentality can be described as that of a "older doll Gowther", as she lacks a true personality and mimicked Kay`s personality so that she could feel like a true person. After the end of the Holy War, Nova became a more calmer individual believing in Humanity`s survival. When the Ten Commandments are revived once more, Nova assumes a commanding role and decides to protect Humanity once more. If people break the unspoken law code of the Holy Wars, Nova becomes a berserk individual who morphs into a whole different form to take them on. This form is not bound by the law code and thus can attack people when it feels like it. History Nova`s who true name is Miriam, was born from Angel parents, but possessed an unknown gene that caused her genetic makeup to change becoming the first Apostle and thus the progenitor of the entire race. Due to this reason, the Humans revered her as a literal Goddess due to her angelic nature towards Humanity by fighting against Stigma to save humans when they attacked a village breaking the unspoken law of the Holy Wars to kill innocents in cold blood when they are not the true enemies of a participant in the Holy War. Stigma earned her rage and ire, so she trained the surviving humans and taught them how to deceive people while promising to help them against the Stigma Alliance herself. As a result of earning her wrath, she became feared by all races who allied with the Stigma Alliance except for Humans who made statues of her worshiping her as a literal Kami to be feared, worshiped, and respected. When Meliodas encountered Nova healing people while noticing her magic levels dropping, he watches her with the humans running away from the two powerful figures in the process. The two clash with their power literally oozing off them in waves before they realize that they are evenly matched; deciding to call it a draw the two go their separate ways. Plot '''Introduction Arc Elizabeth while escaping from the Palace finds a small but beautiful cottage in the woods, hidden deep inside the heart of the forest. She decides to hide in the cottage which belongs to Nova, the discipline and overseer of Holy Wars alongside her master and fellow Holy Knight; Kay. Upon hearing Elizabeth`s story, Nova immediately decides to help her citing her as needing her help. By repairing the rusty armor, shining, doing maintenance work on it, getting rid of the rust, and applying a new shade of paint to it leaving it to dry out in the sun, Nova is able to help Elizabeth. Donning their armor, once Elizabeth`s armor is finished drying in the sun, the two head out to search for the Seven Deadly Sins. They stumble on a tavern with Elizabeth collapsing and Nova healing her with her magic. Forest of White Dreams Arc Baste Dungeon Arc Capital of the Dead Arc Vaziel Fight Festival Arc Armor Giant Arc Kingdom Infiltration Arc Post-Kingdom Infiltration Arc Albion Arc Istar Arc Ravens Arc Great Fight Festival Arc Defensive Fight for Liones Arc Memories of the Holy War Arc Corand Arc Prelude to the New Holy War Arc New Holy War Arc Demon King Arc Abilities and Equipment Crown '「クローン ''Kuroon」: A innate power granted to the fairy bestowed with the title of "Overseer", this ability essentially grants them the authority to preside over the Holy Wars, as a neutral party and deliver punishment where it is due, and when it is due. * '''Spatial Displacement: She is able to displace the space in which she stands and bend it to her will as she wishes. * Pocket Dimension: Like her master Kay, Nova is capable of opening small pocket dimensions in which to store all of the weapons and supplies she didn`t want to carry on her back. * Portal Traveling: * Prayer of a Saint ** Pocket Dimension: ** Acrane Magic: ** Rune Magic: ** Telepathy: ** Portal: * Immense Speed * Immense Durability * Immense Agility * Immense Strength * Battle Instincts * Superior Hearing * Demonic Blood Awakening Weapons * Another Heaven - Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knights Category:Holy Knights Category:Goddess Clan Category:Demon Clan Category:Diamond